Answers, Pain, Love
by Rernay
Summary: This is a fanfic partly in Cammie's POV, where she does not lose her memory about what happens to her in captivity. This accounts for the torture she suffers and how she gets back, and the things that happen afterwards! :) Zammie afterwards! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Rernay, and I'm head over heels about the Gallagher Girls Series now and I decided to have a go at writing a Fanfic about it. Please review! And give me feedback! **

Cammie's POV

I ran away to find answers. My plan was to go back, back to Gallagher Academy – my home – after Summer break ended. I was in Israel now and it's been one month and I've spent it hiding from the Circle, leaving the answers I had found at Mr. Solomon's house. Mr. Solomon. The thought of him brought tears to my eyes. How was he? Was he still in a coma? What about Zach, my Blackthorne boy, how was he? My mom, Aunt Abby, and my three best friends. I quickly cleared myself, trying not to think about these anymore. I knew I would be home soon.

I walked along the busy street, leading to my apartment, saying hi to the condominium attender, in Hebrew. He knew me pretty well by now. Just before the lift doors closed, a man clad in black stopped it and came in. I apologized to him but received no reply. My apartment was on the 5th floor, it was an old building and the lift was slow. I thought he would reach over and press the lift button, but no. my spy instincts started to get suspicious. I had been living here for two weeks and I had never seen him. Was it just me or… ?

He followed me to the apartment. Was he tailing me? Was he from the Circle? I turned swiftly to another corner, leading to the staircase. He quickened his footsteps but I suddenly stopped, leading him to almost exposing himself. I stood there, motionless and waiting for him to find me and I would strike. Surprisingly, nothing happened.

Man's POV (at COC HQ)

"I've confirmed that she is Cameron Ann Morgan, a.k.a our target. She's good and knew that I was following her." The man in black reported dutifully.

"Okay. Our plan shall start tomorrow," Catherine smirked, an evil glint in her eye.

Cammie's POV

I sat on my bed, thinking quietly. I had solved Dad's questions, mailing them to the safe house, under a cover, which would never be understood by anyone else. I was planning to get back to Gallagher over the next few days, and tell them what had happened. We could bring down COC afterwards. But now there was a nagging feeling at me. I had left because everyone was getting hurt. Now I was somewhat sure I was being hunted down again. So should I go back? Or not? They sent a man to tail me. That was something. That's it. I decided – I was going home.

**That was a pretty short chapter and I promise there'll be longer ones... Anyway, how was it? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

At the airport, I went to the toilet before boarding the plane. I went in and heard a click. Spinning around intuitively, I tried to open the door. It would not budge. Oh no! My spy instincts were screaming at me.

I looked around for any place to escape to. The air vents were all covered with something wet. Smoke filled the room. Coughing and spluttering from it, I recognized it as chloroform, the chemical that I was knocked out from when Aunt Abby was shot. Shucks, this time it was stronger. "You need to get out Cammie. You need to. Need to –"

I was having a time of my life in my dream. I was back at Gallagher and having a great reunion with my mother, Abby, Mr. Solomon, my besties and Zach. My happy little bubble burst as I was slapped across my face.

I woke up with my feet tied together and feet bound. My cheek was burning hot. Where was I? I did a physical check on myself. Nope I wasn't hurt anywhere but somewhere in my brain, was screaming at me that I was in the wrong place. I had to get out!

Someone was staring at me, a smirk on her face. A smirk that was so similar to the boy I loved. It was Zach's mother, Catherine. She confirmed my suspicions and fears. Yes, I was caught by the COC.

"So, Cameron, you must know why you're here?" She smiled at me, a sinister look in her eyes.

I narrowed my eyes. "Um, maybe because you want to be friends with me?" I glared at her.

"Wrong. The COC needs information. From you. We know you've already completed what your Dad was trying to do. And trust me, it would do everyone good if you just tell us where you kept it."

"Do you seriously think I would?"

She scoffed. "Of course you wouldn't. Believe me, you won't last for long. You're just weak, like your Dad. And you'll end up dead, like him. I can't even see why my son likes you."

"Don't insult my father! And you, you must know that Zach is ashamed of you, right? You are a terrible mother!"

She slapped me once again. She looked shaken, but composed herself fast enough, just like a Gallagher Girl. She gave me a glare and left me in the darkness.

My plan to go back to GA was officially finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the support and I know the story probably isn't the best but I hope you still like it. I'm trying not to make the torture part too gross though... Anyways, keep reviewing! :)**

Zach's POV

She was gone. I knew it. She disappeared once Summer break started, and I had always been carrying the hope that she would come back once school started. According to her besties, she never ever missed even the few days before school started. She would come back to get things straight before school officially started. It was the day before school was going to start. There was no sign of her. My Gallagher Girl. It was entirely my fault, for suggesting to her to run away, which she did.

Now wasn't the time to mop. I needed her back, as did everyone else. I had to go and find her. I was about to go out of my room when someone knocked. It was Mrs. Morgan. She looked so different from the first time I saw her, and now she looked as though the sky had fallen.

"Zach," she said, her voice shaking, "Read this." She handed an envelope to me. I took it over and glanced at the title. What could possible be worse than losing my Gallagher Girl?

I was wrong. The title read:

Addressed to: Headmistress of Gallagher Academy

From: Mrs. Goode, Circle of Cavan

Taking a deep breath, I opened the envelope and started to read. It was written in deep cursive, in black fountain ink pen.

I would like to say hello to you, Mrs. Morgan. I currently have a visitor on hand and I must say you definitely know who it is. She's good, but not good enough. Below are some strands of hair, which you might perhaps want to try for DNA? Be sure that I will send you weekly updates on my visitor, and I will definitely treat her very well. Farewell, Goode

I looked at the strands of hair, in that familiar shade of dishwasher Blonde. God, what had they done to her? It was hair now, what was next? I couldn't help feeling a sense of disgust rise up within me. We had to do something fast.

Cammie's POV

I would not tell. I would not tell. It had been 14 days since they held me captive. School at Gallagher would have started. Catherine had been questioning me, but I would rather die than to tell her the truth.

In return for that, I had been tortured. Yes, tortured. It was possibly the worst thing that could happen to a spy. I had quite a countable number of dried gashes along my arms and legs. They hurt but I was pretty sure Catherine was not going to stop. But now, at least I completed my task. I was pretty sure my besties could solve the problem and eventually find it at the safe house, where Macey had ran away to before. But now, I couldn't help thinking that I had abandoned my Mum. A lump rose in my throat but I knew I was being watched. I could not let them see me cry. No matter what they did to me, I would not succumb and let them see the weak side of me.

The door opened. Catherine walked in with a knife, and started her daily torture.

"Tell me! Tell me!" she shrieked. I shook my head obstinately.

"Fine then you foolish girl. Let's see how long you last."

By the time she left, the mat I was lying on was soaking in blood, and I felt sick, to the pit of my stomach.

**~Rernay**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I got new reviews and I'm really happy! Thanks so much guys! :) Hope you enjoy this! :)**

Cammie's POV

It was Day 24. I was tired, hungry and weak. I didn't know what to do. I really needed a plan to escape. A good plan. That was it. I went it through over and over. Until I was certain no amount of physical pain Catherine caused me would erase it.

She walked in with a computer, not bothering to glance at me as she came in.

"Now, now, now. Make a guess what you think I will do with this computer?" She smiled at me sweetly.

"Video me? And send it to your son?" I croaked.

"Haha. I tried that on others before. It worked but what good would it be to let them see you suffer. Isn't it even better to keep them in the dark, and let their imaginations run wild?" she smirked at me.

She pressed the Enter button on her computer and something shot up. They were videos – no, surveillance screens of them. Each small screen showed what each of them was doing at what point. Even Mr. Solomon and Zach were included. I wanted to puke.

"You know I can order any one of them to be dead, right? I know their exact locations and their exact movements," she whispered in my ear.

"No, you don't," I stated calmly, although I was starting to panic. Oh please, nothing could happen to them. I left to protect them, and now they were threatened.

She smiled and spoke into a phone, "Hit Sutton on the head and record her scream. Live." She turned to me, "Now listen."

Sure enough, Liz's surveillance screen turned into a frenzied amount of motions, as someone moved to strike Liz's head. She screamed and I heard it through the phone. As soon as Bex's footsteps could be heard, the person in the screen nodded and left.

"No, you didn't," I snarled at Catherine.

"Oh yes I did. Indeed," she scoffed at me. "Now you know what I can do." And she left me to myself.

I was thinking hard. That could not happen. Liz was safe, at Gallagher Academy. Surely, with my current disappearance, the security at GA could not be so low. My mind flew back to when Mr. Solomon showed me an image of battered Bex, after one of our covert operations. This kind of thing was possible. Although there was a small nagging thought in my mind that told me it might not have been fabricated, I ignored it. My mom would ensure their safety. Right now, I had to focus on my plan to escape.

Rachel's POV

My daughter's gone. My husband disappeared years ago. I've only got Abby left. Cammie… Cammie… I couldn't help the lump in my throat as I looked fondly at the seat that was so often occupied by my daughter on our Sunday snack times. Where was she? After Catherine sent us that letter, we formulated a plan. Joe's out of his coma but he is still not strong enough to come along with us. My eyes swept around the room as I checked if I had left anything behind, before we left for our mission to save my one and only daughter. Cammie, we're coming. Stay strong. You have to be strong too, Rachel. Your daughter is coming home.

**~Rernay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm trying to come up with like 2 -4 chapters per day! :) But forgive me if the story sounds weird or anything. Review!**

Cammie's POV

I already had a plan and I wanted to execute it over the next few days. True, I was exhausted, but I had to get help soon. My mind went back to Sienna. She was a girl I met back in Rome. She was getting mugged and I saved her, her money and put the mugger behind bars. She was extremely grateful to me and told me before I went to Israel that I absolutely could call her when I needed help. To top it off, she worked it in a hospital. Although I didn't want to hurt innocent civilians, she was more or less involved in my plan.

A voice disrupted my thoughts. No one came in but the voice came in through a speaker in the corner of the room.

"Cammie, we've decided to increase our torture steps," the voice snickered. It wasn't Catherine, it sounded so familiar – Dr. Steve. My mind instantly flew else where, did Zach and my mom know? Was Dr. Steve doing something to them under the pretext of a weak assistant for Blackthorne? Then it sunk in. Despite my anger, I involuntarily shuddered. What else were they going to do?

"We're taking something away. It's just a starters by the way." With that, chloroform chemicals were released into the room and I had an odd sense of déjà vu. I tried my best to resist but to no avail. I blacked out once again.

Catherine's POV

The moment I managed to confirm that Cameron had passed out, I ordered the team in. The team consisted of the medical personnel. Nope, I wasn't going to treat that fool's wounds, I was going to worsen them. The medical personnel were primarily the medicals who were specialized in amputating. I wasn't trying to help her by making her unconscious, it was just a starters. With that, I made them start and collect the bloody residual. Her finger was gone. Finishing with a smirk, I swirled the red liquid in the container I held in my hands. It was three quarters full and I anticipated the reactions of what the people in Gallagher would be. Their precious girl: weakened and tortured.

Liz's POV

Something came in through the mail today. I stayed behind because I probably wouldn't be of any use to them if I went together to save Cam. I was back here, in Gallagher, but I was still communicating with them through the Internet, giving them information. Since they weren't around, I checked for the mail myself. It was actually a package, addressed to "Weaklings at Gallagher". I wondered what it was. Then, as I thought the situation over, my stomach lurched. This was definitely the doings of the Circle. What could possibly be in a package?

Fingers trembling, I opened it carefully. It was a closed container. It was all red. I almost dropped it when I realized what it was but I managed to steady myself by putting it on the table. Was that – was that Cammie's blood? I felt like crying, but I stopped myself. How could I cry? My friend was most possibly dying somewhere unknown, alone and scared. I couldn't provide anything except protected information. There was a small card inside: Make a guess.

They were sick. Absolutely. I took the container into the lab and tested it for Cammie's DNA. I knew it was most probably positive but I couldn't ignore that nagging thought at the back of my head. What if – what if it was just something as a scare? While waiting for the results, I lay back in the chair. There were so many things going on these few days. I sighed.

**How was it? I tried making it as realistic as possible... Please review! And don't worry, Cammie's torture is going to end soon! And I shan't tell you just yet how and why! :)  
~Rernay**


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie's POV

I wake up, feeling dazed. What has just happened? I do another physical check on myself. A searing pain shoots up my pinkie on my left hand. My hands are not bound together anymore. What a cruel joke, untying my hands, knowing that I'm far too gone to use them. Then realization dawns on me. There is no pinkie. I gasp, unable to believe my very eyes. Yes, I'm a spy but… now I was at a loss for words. My pinkie was gone. Catherine had amputated it. God knows why she made me unconscious before doing it. Was she trying to be humane? Of course not. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. It must have been treated with some reasonably good care. My pinkie – used-to-be pinkie – was wrapped in white bandage, and throbbing. Okay, calm down Cammie. Your plan still has to take place.

"Catherine!" I shouted, knowing she would hear me through the surveillance screens.

A few minutes later, she stormed in. When she saw me clutching my left hand, she smiled at me, like a five-year-old girl. If I didn't know her, I would have thought she was innocent.

"Why, how are you feeling my dear?" she asked sarcastically. Not letting her tone affect me, I mustered whatever strength I had left, and smiled back at her as sweetly as possible.

"Fine, of course."

"So then, what's your purpose of calling me here?" She snapped.

"I've decided to tell you the truth," I blurted.

Something went off in her head, as her eyes were instantly with a greed I could not fathom.

"Where is it? The names?" she whispered as she leant closer to me.

"You need to bring me to the hospital in Rome first," I said smoothly.

"Don't play tricks with me, young lady. Why would I bring you to a hospital? For you to treat your wounds?"

"No, it's the safest place to hide something, and I hid it there,"

"Okay, name?"

"Hospital for Everybody," I stated.

"Don't play tricks with me young lady, we're leaving in the next hour." With that, she stalked out of the room.

One hour later, we left.

Bex's POV

With the clues we had and satellites tracking, we managed to find the underground basement. This was interesting. How could we locate the Circle's quarters when they were supposed to be kept secret?

I finally realize why I've been finding why things have seemed so strange. The Circle has let their whereabouts to us too easily. I turn around instinctively, to face the rest of them and tell them my thoughts.

"I just realized something. We couldn't have known the Circle's whereabouts so easily. Something's wrong!" I exclaimed, frowning.

Macey looks at me with horror, a face that I'm sure equals to the expression on mine. Meanwhile, Zach, Abby and Headmistress Morgan do not look surprised at all. Not at all. Abby and Headmistress Morgan are just exchanging looks that seem to suggest they've thought about this before.

"We thought that might be the case too. But we asked Zach what he would think, since Catherine is his mother," Abby said, ignoring Zach's tensed body.

"And?" I raised my eyebrows.

**Hey my awesome readers! Thank you for supporting me and I'm sorry i only uploaded two chapters yesterday. I'm trying to make it 3-4 today! :) Please review! Thank you for adding me to your story subscription and reviewing! **

Zach continued, "Knowing my mother, she wouldn't have let us know her whereabouts so easily, there must be something up. But we should be able to find some clues inside."

I nod my head. That makes sense. We might have been too late to save Cammie – no, I couldn't let myself think that way – but we could at least start with an abandoned quarters instead of nothing.

A shrill ring shattered my train of thoughts. It was Mrs. Morgan's phone.

"Yes. Okay, I'm on my way," she spoke sharply into the phone.

"I need to go back. Joe seems to be showing signs of waking up. I've got to be there to tell him what we know and maybe he can help us too."

She looked at all of us and said, "Please, I'm leaving Cammie in your hands now." We all nod and bade goodbye to her, as Abby and her share a quick, sisterly hug.

After Headmistress Morgan left, we continued on our way to the quarters. We reached after another half an hour. It was an old dilapidated building, and Catherine hadn't left with all her men. Apparently, there were guards surrounding us as we went in.

**How was it? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! :) Hope things are fine with everyone:) Well, Cammie is trying to get out already and i hope you guys are fine with how the story is going:) Please review!**

Macey's POV

Guards were surrounding us the moment we entered the building. Big surprise.

Within seconds, we brought them down, plastering napotine patches on their foreheads. A guard who was standing by a door, looked a little scared. Still, he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Abby. Before he knew it, Abby had her gun out and had disarmed him.

"Tell me what has happened. Where has everyone gone?" she questioned him.

He shook his head. "I can't, my wife, my kids, they'll kill me if I tell you."

Turns out he was just another pawn being used by the Circle. He was probably one of the few that were still kind and cared about his family inside.

Abby didn't release her hold on her gun or him, but her tone had changed measurably. It was softer now, "Okay. Tell me what is happening. I assure you, I will protect your family. You know the Circle is just using you right? You must realize your family is more important than torturing a girl for information?"

"Look, I'm the senator's daughter. I can guarantee your family's safety. Look at us; do we look like bad people to you? See –" I was cut off by Bex.

"Hey guys if he doesn't believe us, we should just—" Bex was getting impatient and worried to reach Cammie, I suppose. But we needed information from this man. This man, one of the few who still seemed a bit trustworthy. Bex stopped midway with a curt glance from Zach and Abby.

The man finally gave in. He must have figured it out or something.

"Look, I'm Pete and I really don't know anything. Over the last few weeks, there's just been a lot beating and stuff. Knives are washed and replaced everyday. Mrs. Goode is doing all she can to get information from Cameron Morgan. That's what she told me. Before they left, she smirked at said she was sure you guys would turn up soon. I don't know who you guys are, she didn't tell me either. Actually, I was pretty sympathetic towards Cameron. I saw how they were treating her. And… I was reminded of my own children," he finished, with a slight sniffle.

All of us looked a tad paler, after listening to whatever Pete had just said.

Before Zach could control himself, he blurted, "Cammie, Cameron, how is she? What did they do to her?"

"Oh, terrible things. They didn't treat her like a human being at all. And she was just a teenager. She was tortured every time Mrs. Goode wanted information, but I heard yesterday was the worst one yet…" his eyes grew wide.

"Oh!" Pete suddenly exclaimed, "before they left, I visited her cell one last time, and she told me if people came looking for her, if they were good, to tell them three things, Hospital, Sienna, and Rome. Does that help? Will you help my family?" he asked desperately.

Abby nodded, looking at us with a we-have-to-get-going look. She slapped a napotine patch on his head and we left. Of course we called to protect his family before that but there were more important things now.

Cammie's POV

I hope Pete got the message. I led them to the hospital and told them to wait at the lobby. I had to go to the receptionist to get things straight.

At first, Catherine refused to let me go without one of her guards by my side, insisting that I would escape. That was part of my plan but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"What do you think will be more convincing, Catherine? A teenage girl who is all alone, or with another burly man, dressed in black?" I question her.

"I—Fine then, have it your way. But believe me, Cameron, if you dare try anything funny, you will regret it," she whispered mercilessly, enunciating carefully on her last sentence. I nod my head curtly.

I walk briskly towards the counter. Although I was hurting all over, Catherine was smart enough to make me change into a new set of clothes, knowing that people would suspect if they saw me in those torn and bloody clothes.

"Ciao Signorina, sto cercando uno dei tuoi infermieri, Sienna," I spoke in Italian. (That means Hi Miss, I'm looking for one of your nurses, Sienna)

The nurse gave me a motherly smile and called for Sienna to come down.

Within minutes, Sienna was down and greeted me with a very welcoming smile.

"Cammie, il mio amico!" she exclaimed, smiling widely, embracing me. (Cammie, my friend!)

I winced a little too obviously. But before she could say anything more, I said, "Sienna, sono braccati dal gruppo di persone vestite di nero dietro di me. Non guardare. La prego di prestarmi una delle sale più vuote e grandi nel vostro ospedale? Ti prego, ho davvero bisogno di aiuto. Hanno tagliato un dito ieri." (Sienna, the group of people dressed in black behind me hunts me down. Don't stare. Could you please lend me one of the most empty and biggest rooms in your hospital? Please, I really need help. They cut off my finger yesterday.)

She gives a gasp as she looks at my left hand. She nods. She tells one of her fellow nurses to clear out the biggest room they have and to find the keys to the lock. She was smart. Hopefully, my plan would work.

**How was it? That was my longest chapter ever... Haha I'll write one more later though:) Anyway, please review! Thanks:)  
~Rernay 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry for not updating so far. My internet connection crashed at night yesterday:( Anyway, thanks for all your reviews guys and continue reviewing!**

Cammie's POV

Sienna did what I asked her to. I brisk-walked over to Catherine and her gang and said, "I hid it here, but this nurse said she thought it was something that doesn't need to be kept, so she chucked it one of the unused rooms. She's going to bring us there."

Catherine frowned but she had no reason not to believe me. She followed after Sienna and me, motioning for the rest of the team to stay put. I guess she didn't even want them to see the names.

I took Sienna's notepad and her pen out of her side pocket and scribbled something down fast. It was Abby's number. Sienna's brown eyes stared wide at me, and I gave a short nod.

We finally reached the room. Sienna gestured politely into the room, hiding her fear of Catherine as well as she could.

"Calci," (kick) I mouthed to her as Catherine entered the room. She glanced at me with a frightened look. I showed her my left hand, which now only consisted of four fingers. She took a deep breath and nodded.

I mastered the best back kick I could do now with my weakened body and ended with my feet slamming down on Catherine's end. I backlashed her face but she had already recovered. She kicked me, hard, in the stomach and I rolled to my side, groaning in pain.

"You!" she growled, punching my face. I blocked my face from her blows but they never came. I lifted my head to see Sienna who was holding a baseball bat. She then injected the unconscious Catherine with a needle.

"E 'un sedativo, nel caso in cui." (It's a sedative, just in case)

Making sure Catherine was fully unconscious; we left the room and locked it.

Once we were outside, I made her take a different route from the one we had taken previously.

"Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questo casino, ma non avevo altra scelta. Puoi chiamare il numero che ti ho dato?" I asked. (I'm sorry I've dragged you into this mess, but I had no other choice. Could you call the number I gave you?)

"Dite loro di incontrarmi a casa di Joe. Ho bisogno di andare. Non e 'al sicuro. Quanto a voi, chiamate per la sicurezza e la CIA per catturare questa donna. Creare un travestimento per te. E mi può dare un po 'di soldi per un volo?" I continued. (Tell them to meet me at Joe's house. I need to go. It's not safe. As for you, call for security and CIA to capture this woman. Create a disguise for yourself. And could you lend me some money for a flight?)

"Dovrei trattare il vostro ditto," she insisted. (I should treat your finger.)

I shook my head. "Grazie," I thanked her. (Thank you)

"Stare al sicuro, mia cara," she whispered and embraced me tightly. (Stay safe, my dear.)

I had to go.

**Okay then, how was that? Hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
~Rernay**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating so far. My internet connection crashed at night yesterday:( Anyway, thanks for all your reviews guys and continue reviewing!**

Cammie's POV

Sienna did what I asked her to. I brisk-walked over to Catherine and her gang and said, "I hid it here, but this nurse said she thought it was something that doesn't need to be kept, so she chucked it one of the unused rooms. She's going to bring us there."

Catherine frowned but she had no reason not to believe me. She followed after Sienna and me, motioning for the rest of the team to stay put. I guess she didn't even want them to see the names.

I took Sienna's notepad and her pen out of her side pocket and scribbled something down fast. It was Abby's number. Sienna's brown eyes stared wide at me, and I gave a short nod.

We finally reached the room. Sienna gestured politely into the room, hiding her fear of Catherine as well as she could.

"Calci," (kick) I mouthed to her as Catherine entered the room. She glanced at me with a frightened look. I showed her my left hand, which now only consisted of four fingers. She took a deep breath and nodded.

I mastered the best back kick I could do now with my weakened body and ended with my feet slamming down on Catherine's end. I backlashed her face but she had already recovered. She kicked me, hard, in the stomach and I rolled to my side, groaning in pain.

"You!" she growled, punching my face. I blocked my face from her blows but they never came. I lifted my head to see Sienna who was holding a baseball bat. She then injected the unconscious Catherine with a needle.

"E 'un sedativo, nel caso in cui." (It's a sedative, just in case)

Making sure Catherine was fully unconscious; we left the room and locked it.

Once we were outside, I made her take a different route from the one we had taken previously.

"Mi dispiace di averti trascinato in questo casino, ma non avevo altra scelta. Puoi chiamare il numero che ti ho dato?" I asked. (I'm sorry I've dragged you into this mess, but I had no other choice. Could you call the number I gave you?)

"Dite loro di incontrarmi a casa di Joe. Ho bisogno di andare. Non e 'al sicuro. Quanto a voi, chiamate per la sicurezza e la CIA per catturare questa donna. Creare un travestimento per te. E mi può dare un po 'di soldi per un volo?" I continued. (Tell them to meet me at Joe's house. I need to go. It's not safe. As for you, call for security and CIA to capture this woman. Create a disguise for yourself. And could you lend me some money for a flight?)

"Dovrei trattare il vostro ditto," she insisted. (I should treat your finger.)

I shook my head. "Grazie," I thanked her. (Thank you)

"Stare al sicuro, mia cara," she whispered and embraced me tightly. (Stay safe, my dear.)

I had to go.

**Okay then, how was that? Hope you enjoyed it and please review!  
~Rernay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay then:) I've finished my third chapter for today... Probably coming up with another later! :) Enjoy!**

Cammie's POV

I wake up, for the first time after these weeks, feeling safe. White, pristine walls surround me and the smell of antiseptic is strong. I glance around and confirm my whereabouts. It's the Gallagher Academy infirmary. Finally I'm home, a wide smile spreads across my face, as I realize I'm finally where I wanted to be after the Summer break. The monitor beside me picks up that I'm awake and soon, my loved ones come streaming into the room. Mom comes in first, with tear-streaked cheeks, followed closely by Mr. Solomon and Liz. I anticipate seeing more of them to come in, but that's where it ends.

"Where's the rest of them?" I ask. My voice is hoarse, but I don't care.

"They're on their way back, with Catherine, remember kiddo?" Mom tells me gently, smoothening my hair.

I nod. Yes, that is what I told Sienna to tell Abby over the phone.

Then Liz flings her arms over me and I wince just slightly, but recover fast enough not to let anyone notice. Or so I thought. Mr. Solomon looks at me thoughtfully. He definitely doesn't look like someone who woke up from a coma; in fact he looks just the same. He nods at me, and I smile at him, knowing that we'll catch up as soon as Liz and I are done talking.

"Cammie! I missed you so much! What happened to you?" Liz cried while grabbing two of my hands. Ouch. Wrong move. A startling pain makes its way up from the gone pinkie. She sees me pulling my hand away fast, and cradling it to my body.

Her eyes grow wide and she blurts, "What happened? While the rest were off searching for you, the Circle sent us a beaker of your blood. I suspected it came from your finger and I was right…"

I just nod. "I'll explain when all of them are back, okay? Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I manage a tight smile at her.

"Okay, I'll be back. There's lessons now and I think Headmistress Morgan wants to talk to you," she added in a lower voice.

I knew this was coming. I look towards my mom, thinking I would only see blunt anger in her eyes. Instead, I see her beautiful brown eyes filled with only a concern she could portray towards her daughter. I can't help it. I burst into tears. She cradles me in her warm, motherly hug and I can tell she is crying silently too.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I know I was foolish but that wasn't the plan," I manage to get that much out before I am engulfed by my tears.

"Cammie, you're back. Do you realize how happy I am?" She pulls away and lets me look at her face. Indeed, she is glowing a little. "My only daughter. She vanished during the summer break and was thereafter captured by the Circle. She's finally back now, with multiple injuries and a missing finger," she continues, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I open my mouth to explain but she smothers my words by another breath-taking hug.

"Cammie, I just want you back at my side and safe. Yes, I am going to scold you, for leaving us. But we'll leave it till when the others come back, kay? Right now, you should get some rest. I love you, kiddo," She tells me, kissing my forehead before leaving the room. I thought I was alone, but then I realize Mr. Solomon is still here.

He has been so quiet while my mother and I were sobbing away, that I even forgot he was actually here. Spies…

"So, Cammie," he starts, as he inches closer, sitting down on the chair my mom was just sitting on. "I would just like to welcome you back."

I just break into a wide smile, and start to wipe my tears away.

"I know you've been through a lot. You've suffered a lot. And trust me, I wasn't pleased with myself for letting yourself go through that. Or even letting myself fall into a coma in the first place. Anyway, I agree with your Mom, we all want you back here, safe and sound. Now, do get some rest and I'll come back," he says in one long sentence.

I have this feeling rising up within me, and I'm not sure what it is. I've never experience it before. Oh, it's a fatherly-kind-of feeling. I control my tears – I don't want to break down again in front of my favorite teacher – and smile at him again. I know he's not my father but having that kind of feeling is nice.

He turns to leave the room, but he suddenly stops at the door. As if changing his mind, he turns around and gives me a quick peck on the forehead, and then he leaves.

I sigh. Lying back down on the bed, I do some reflections on what has happened so far. Whatever they've given me must have worked, because I felt tired again just after a while.

Zach's POV

We finally reached Roseville. It's been a long day. We managed to bring my mom back after we found her, sedated in the hospital room. I can't ignore the sense of happiness I have inside of me, although she is my mom.

I take a look at our team. The girls are tired and have eye bags under their eyes, but are walking forward determinedly. Abby is brisk-walking but I can see from her slight limp then she is also slightly injured. As for me, I am injured but I know just the sight of Cammie will make me feel better.

We're nearing Gallagher, the place where the relationship between Cammie and I truly blossomed. My Gallagher Girl. How was she? I couldn't wait to see her.

**Haha:) Did you like it? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the 11th chapter:) Hope you guys are okay with it! Please review! :)**

Bex's POV

We finished our mission – we left Catherine in the highest security levels of the CIA. We could finally meet Cammie. I hadn't seen her for such a long time and I missed her a lot. I could see everyone was tired and tense, but we didn't let that bother us.

I entered the room. I held my breath when my glance fell upon my best friend, who now lay upon the bed.

Her arms and legs were covered with bandages, and her figure looked smaller than ever. I walked quietly towards her and held her hand, and then she suddenly jerked. She flailed her arms around wildly and started screaming.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me!" she screamed. I backed away immediately, shocked from what had happened to her.

Zach instantly went to her side and started to soothe her.

"Cammie," he whispered gently to her ear, "We're here. Your mom, Liz, Bex, Mace, don't be scared, you're safe."

It seemed as though it had helped because Cammie slowly calmed down and started breathing normally again.

I couldn't stand it anymore. My best friend, the one that had gone through so much with me had been weakened to such a state. I strolled out of the room, planning to calm myself down before going back in.

Cammie's POV

I was having a nightmare. I was dreaming that Catherine was cutting off my finger when I was _conscious._ I was screaming like mad but another voice cut into my dreams. It was – it was Zach.

Zach, the boy I had been dreaming about when I was held captive. I opened my eyes to see him staring into my face.

"Zach," I whispered to him.

"Yes, Gallagher Girl?" I could tell his composure was broken but he managed to keep it steady for me.

"Thank you, for being here," I squeezed his hand.

"Anytime, Cam," he kissed my forehead. He caressed the parts, which I was bandaged at. My knees, my arms and lastly, he examined the stub on my left hand. He looked like he was going to puke but he gathered himself to ask, "What did my mother do, Cammie?"

I swallowed. He had emphasized on every single word and I said, "It wasn't bad Zach, Catherine made me unconscious before she um, cut it off. I'm serious, I can't feel anything."

His facial expression changed. "Stop it, stop it, Cammie. Don't tell me my mother isn't a monster. Don't tell me she didn't hurt you badly because she did. And she's the witch that gave birth to me!" he yelled this out loud.

I try to stand up and I'm a little unstable. I cradle him into my arms, and now it's my turn to soothe him.

"Zach, it doesn't matter. She may have been the one to give birth to you, but you are you, she is she. I will recover, okay?" I take a deep breath, before adding lightly, "I love you."

His eyes widen but I lower my voice so only his ears can hear, "I thought I would never have many chances to say it, so there."

I pull away, embarrassed by my very own words, but then Zach gives me the smile he knows I like best, and tells me that he'll leave us girls for a short catch-up.

**Haha wow i wrote 4 chapters today! :) Have fun reading and please review!  
~Rernay  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! :) Enjoy! Thanks to the people who followed and favorited my story and me! :)**

Cammie's POV

After Zach and I talked, I had a very, very tearful reunion with my besties. I felt so bad, for worrying them so much. Even Bex, the strongest out of the four of us, looked shaken and troubled. I had to reassure her a thousand times before she finally smiled what looked like her usual smile at me.

Mace was looking at me the whole time and hardly uttered a single word, but her eyes spoke volumes. I could see the emotion burning behind her eyes and I gulped. I hugged her tightly but she turned and said, "Cammie, you look terrible, you know?"

I laughed lightly. I knew she meant it as a joke, but there was a truth to it. Although Catherine did not disfigure my face, my hair was rough and my arms and legs were covered in bandages. I smiled at her and she returned the smile.

Liz was gushing about how terrified she was when she received the container of blood.

"Cammie, I told you she sent us a container of blood, right? Your blood!" she exclaimed, her expression on her face was disgusted. I heard about this before, when she came to visit me the first time, but this time the truth and atrocity of it all fully sank in.

Bex and Mace looked as though they were about to puke but after a few moments, I broke the silence by saying, "You know I didn't even know what happened until I woke up from chloroform…"

We started the chat with tears in our eyes, but ended it with hope and happiness in our hearts.

The next day, I decided I wanted to tell them about what happened already. Mom said if I was still tired I could wait, but I didn't want to.

So, there we were, seated all in the hospital room while I started my "story".

"So it started when I ran away to find answers. So many things were happening. Everyone was getting hurt because of me, and I felt I had to run away just for the summer to find some answers, and to keep you guys safe," I risked a glance at Zach, the one who had given me the idea of running away. He was staring at his hands, but I could tell he was listening.

"I found what I wanted to in Rome, and I returned to Mr. Solomon's cabin to place the information in a safe place," I paused, "Sorry," I added, looking at Mr. Solomon.

"When I'm done with this, some of you guys should go get the information – it's the names of the Circle leaders, although I've memorized it. Anyway, I didn't plan to stay away all the way. My plan was to come back after Summer break ended. But then it all went wrong," I hesitated.

"I went to Israel and realized I was getting followed by someone when I was at my apartment, but I decided I still had to come home. But then, when I was at the airport, I was kind of ambushed at the toilet and I passed out. Then I ended up with the Circle. I guess you guys know the rest," I finished. Everyone was in deep thoughts, and Mom was looking at me with tear-stricken eyes.

I felt really bad. This woman was the one whom I had aspired to be my whole life. The one who became a widow, since her husband had died from a mission. She was strong, beautiful and smart, everything I wanted to be. She hardly, or never, cried in front of me, only when she thought I wasn't around. Yet, within the two days I had seen her, she had been crying so much, because of me.

I kissed her cheek and the next thing I knew, I was enveloped in her arms.

After we cleared our tears, Aunt Abby left with Agent Townsend to retrieve the information I had left in Mr. Solomon's house.

I thought of something and said, "Mom, I want to see Catherine."

**How was it? Sigh, i don't think i have much to write after another few chapters though:( Should i just write about marriage life or something? :)  
~Rernay**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay:) Hope this is fine! :) Thanks! :)**

Catherine's POV

The CIA provided me with a sparse room, which I spent most of my time in, besides the times where they interrogated me. My hands were cuffed together constantly. I have to admit, for the first time in my life, someone defeated me and it was my son's girlfriend.

I frowned and leant back on the bed. How did that happen? I was just that close to getting what I wanted, but now I was locked up in high-level security cells in the CIA. The girl, she was cunning. I never knew she could manage so much after whatever I had done to her. I had underestimated her. I gave a short laugh when I realized I had done whatever had been used as the Gallagher Girl's most useful weapon. Being a girl.

I knew I was over. I would never be allowed out of jail, and Cameron would surely have told them whatever she knew, leading them to the names, such that they could bring the Circle down.

What could I do now? Who was I? I was a vile, evil woman, who never thought twice about killing anyone. I had a son, which was probably better off without me. I had no one else left. I lay down on the bed and was about to try to get some rest, when I was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"What?" I screeched.

The officer was used to my screams by now. He calmly told me, "It's not interrogation. You have a visitor."

I raised my eyebrow but I followed him.

It was Cameron. And my son.

Zach's POV

I insisted on going with Cam to see my mother. I knew she wouldn't be able to hurt her, but I knew she could cause all sorts of terrible psychological damage to Cam.

There she was. We stood before her; the only thing that separated us was a translucent glass plate. This glass plate was reinforced by a strong kind of element, which prevented it from shattering when a human being hit it.

We sat down and I clasped Cammie's hand into my hand. My mother's glaze flickered as she took note of our little movement.

Before Cammie could utter a word, Catherine spoke first.

"What brings you here, Cameron? I would have thought you would have wanted to stay away from me as soon as you escaped?" she sneered.

Cammie didn't even flinch. Instead, she calmly replied, "No. Although I don't want to be in your hands, I felt there was a need for us to meet. And talk."

"And you, Zach? You see your mum and you don't say a single thing?" she addresses me directly. I flinch. She is one of the only three people in the world who can make me do that.

"What am I supposed to say? That I'm happy for what you did to Cammie? You might be my mother, Catherine, but in my heart you'll never be one," I practically end up spitting my words out. I can tell from her eyes that she was a bit hurt by what I said, but I don't care.

She pretends she didn't hear what I said and returns to Cammie.

"Talk about what? I only captured you because I wanted the information of the leaders' names. But now you've got the upper hand, don't you? You might think I feel sorry or something but no, I don't. Not even a single bit. So, get lost!" Catherine screams.

This time, Cammie cringes. I know she isn't affected by what she said. She can't possibly still have any good feelings towards my monster of a mother. She probably hates her like mad.

"I'm leaving then. Maybe I'll just end off with: You taught me one of the best lessons I had, in the worst way ever," Cammie states and turns to leave. I know she's leaving the choice for me to leave to me. I look back to see if she's waiting for me. She's not, she must be tired or something.

I turn to leave too but Catherine suddenly says something that makes me stop dead in my tracks.

"Zach, I can see why you like her. I can't say I'm sorry for what I did to someone you love. But I officially admit defeat now. But I want you to treat her well, at least better than how your father treated me," Catherine whispers and turns to leave too.

I'm bewildered. What did she mean by that? My father? Wasn't she the one who killed my father? And she wasn't one to admit defeat easily. I was thinking as I left the building so I didn't realize that I almost bumped into somebody.

I caught a whiff on the smell I loved, and the familiar blond hair. I smiled. Cammie was waiting for me. In an instant, my conflicting thoughts were out of the way. I laced my fingers with Cammie's and together, we made our way back to Gallagher.

**How is this? Please review!  
~Rernay**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey, i'm so thankful to all of you who have been supporting me and reviewing! :) All these meant a lot to me... Anyway, [Answers, Pain, Love] has come to an end. I'm so sorry for those who wanted this to continue but anyways, there's going to be a sequel... :) It will be about Cammie and Zach, and mainly probably like another 5 -10 years of what has happened after that? :) Haha, i'm still thinking but there are definitely plans for a sequel! :) Thank you! :)**


End file.
